


The Aftermath

by cajynn



Series: The Break Up [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Post-Break Up, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, hux doesn't do well with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux can't deal with their break up like proper adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

_“Hux, you’re almost never around anymore. This project takes up all of your time.”_

_“Kylo, this project is what got me promoted to General in the first place. I can’t just give up on it, not when I’ve gotten so far.”_

Well it certainly feels like you’re giving up on me, _Kylo thinks before turning away._

Kylo stalks down the hall as he heads to his quarters. He sees a flash of red rounding the corner and soon he's headed straight for General Hux. Kylo makes sure to shove him out of the way as he walks by. Hux stops in his tracks. It's so easy to get a rise out of him, Kylo thinks. 

“Do you have anything better to do than be an annoying thorn in my side,” Hux starts, barely holding back his anger. “I don't have time for your childish games, Ren. I have a ship to run.” Hux says his name like it’s a slur. Like Hux is disgusted by the mere thought of him. Kylo’s used to it though. Egging Hux on to the point of rage is better than being ignored. Anger and hatred he could handle. He’s familiar with those. Yelling at Hux is always cathartic.

At least when Kylo is yelling he can focus on the current fight. He doesn’t think about the way Hux would run his fingers through his hair after a nightmare. He doesn’t think about the way Hux kissed him in the early mornings. He doesn’t think about the way Hux would moan _God, yes. Kylo. You’re perfect_ , as Kylo’s head bobbed in between his legs.

When Kylo fights with Hux he can believe, if only for a moment, that he hates him.

_When Kylo goes to talk to Hux again, he finds him passed out at his desk. Hux hasn’t slept in days and it finally caught up with him. Kylo picks him up and gently lays him down on the bed. He strips Hux of his boots and jacket before pulling the covers over him._

_Kylo turns to leave when Hux makes a small noise, almost like a whimper. Kylo hasn’t seen him this relaxed in days. His brows aren’t furrowed and his mouth hangs open slightly. He makes another noise that sounds suspiciously like Kylo’s name. He can’t leave now._

_Gingerly, Kylo sits on the bed next to Hux. Kylo can’t remember the last time they slept side by side. He takes this opportunity to climb under the covers next to Hux. Sleep comes quickly._

_When Kylo wakes up, Hux is gone. He’s already working at his desk. “Oh, good morning Ren. I have a lot of work to do today, so please try not to disturb me.” Kylo can’t even bring himself to be angry. He walks out without a word._

As the days go by, Kylo becomes more and more irritable. At first he tries meditating. It works briefly but soon all that comes to mind are images of Hux. He decides if Hux is going to ruin his meditation, Kylo will ruin his ship. He stalks down the halls and enters the first open room. 

It’s a meeting room, one Hux uses fairly regularly. Perfect. Kylo ignites his saber and slashes at the table and chairs. He yells until his throat is sore and he’s lightheaded. When he gets too dizzy he removes his mask and continues his destruction. 

He thinks about all the times Hux dismissed him because he was too busy. He thinks about all of the times he woke up to a cold and empty bed. He thinks about all the times Hux made him feel like he wasn't important, like he didn't matter. 

Kylo doesn't know how long he's been there when Hux walks in. _Good_ , he thinks, _let him get mad._

“Ren! What do you think you’re doing?” Hux is livid, eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. “I am tired of these childish tantrums! This is my ship and I will not stand for all of this destruction.”

Kylo approaches him swiftly. Hux doesn’t back down and Kylo doesn’t stop until their noses are less than an inch apart. “In case you’ve forgotten, this is my ship too, General. You do not have any authority over me. I shall do as I please.” Hux spits in his face in response. Kylo snaps and lets out an animalistic yell before grabbing Hux by his uniform and slamming him against the wall. Hux tries to struggle out of his grip but Kylo uses the Force to keep him in place.

“Unhand me, Ren! I don’t have time for this.”

“You never have time,” Kylo shouts. “You always push me away!” Kylo releases his Force grip and Hux tackles him to the ground and straddles him. He pins Kylo’s arms down and watches Kylo thrash around in his rage. Suddenly, Kylo stops moving and turns his head.

“What-,” Hux starts when he feels something pressing into him. “Oh,” he says, a mixture of disgust and arousal in his voice. “Is that what you want? You’ve been so desperate for my cock that you decided to lash out?” Hux punctuates the question with a roll of his hips.

Kylo groans and arches his back, searching for more friction. “Ah-ah. You really think you deserve a reward after destroying my meeting room? Oh no Kylo-” he shudders at the use of his first name, “-you need to apologize.” Hux stands up and Kylo whines from the loss of contact. “On your knees.” Kylo obeys without a thought. Hux undoes his belt and pulls his cock out, already half hard. 

Kylo’s mouth waters at the sight. It really has been too long. He mouths along the shaft and coaxes it to full hardness. When he glances up, Hux is looking at him expectantly. Desperate to pull any sound out of him, Kylo takes Hux’s entire length into his mouth and swallows when the head of Hux’s cock hits the back of his throat. Hux grips Kylo's hair and grits his teeth, holding back a groan. 

Kylo moans and starts to bob his head. When he hollows his cheeks, Hux lets out a strangled moan and tightens his grip. He fucks into Kylo’s mouth, unable to stop himself from muttering praise. “God. You were made for this. Your - ah! - your fucking lips, they were meant for my cock.”

Hux’s praise goes straight to Kylo’s cock and he palms himself through his pants as Hux has his way with him. He knows he won't last. Not with the taste of Hux on his tongue and Hux’s scent surrounding him. When Hux comes with a loud moan, Kylo isn't far behind, spilling in his pants as he swallows every last drop. 

Hux steps back and tucks himself in neatly. Kylo watches him, hoping he'll say something, anything. But Hux doesn't spare him a glance. He walks out, leaving Kylo kneeling alone on the floor. 

_“Hux please. Talk to me. We've barely spoken in days.” Kylo stands in front of Hux’s desk where Hux is going through plans for Starkiller Base._

_Hux doesn't even look up when he responds. “Kylo, this project is incredibly important to me and The First Order and it requires my undivided attention.”_

_“Well I require some attention too!” Kylo slams his fists down on the desk. Hux doesn't jump but he does look up. Kylo’s on the verge of tears but he tries to keep his voice steady as he continues. “I understand this is important but so am I. So are we. You don't get to just put our relationship on a back burner like it's some meeting that can be rescheduled.”_

_“Kylo you’re being unreasonable. You know as well as I do what this project will do for The Order. What it will do for us. I-”_

_“For us?” Kylo is yelling and red in the face. “Hux you don’t get to say you’re doing this for us when you’ve barely looked my way since you started this whole thing.” His voice cracks on the last syllable, tears flowing freely now._

_Hux looks back down at his data pad. “Kylo, just leave. We’ll talk about this later.” Kylo swears he hears a tremor in Hux’s voice. But he must be imagining it. Hux doesn’t care about him anymore. That much is clear. And if Hux isn’t going to say it, he will._

_Kylo speaks, voice shaking but tone level. “No Hux, there won’t be a later. It’s clear you don’t care about me or this relationship anymore. I’ll make things easy for you and leave you alone. For good.” Kylo turns to leave but pauses. Some part of him hopes that Hux will stop him. That he’ll apologize for everything and they can begin to work on their relationship._

_But Hux doesn’t do anything like that. All Hux says is “Go then.” Kylo walks out and never looks back._

Things move fast after Hux left Kylo alone in that meeting room. The search for the map to Skywalker becomes Kylo’s sole focus. Then a rogue stormtrooper and scavenger girl make things more complicated than Kylo could’ve ever imagined. Killing his father leaves him broken and confused instead of stronger like Snoke promised. 

When he’s left bleeding alone in snow, he can barely focus. The pain surrounds him, and for a while it’s all he knows. He doesn’t know how long he’s been laying there when he sees a flash of red come into view.

When his vision begins to focus, he realizes it’s General Hux. Kylo thinks he sees fear etched into Hux’s face. But knowing Hux it’s probably anger. Or disgust. Hux is shouting orders at stormtroopers but Kylo can’t make out the words. He’s lifted onto a stretcher and run into a ship. Hux is still barking orders when Kylo feels the rumble of the ship as they take off. Hux stands next to him and looks down. Kylo still can’t see clearly. He closes his eyes and lets himself drift off. Right before he succumbs to unconsciousness, he thinks he feels a familiar warmth wrap around his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I live for your feedback. And please let me know if you spot any typos.


End file.
